towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui
Test. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:52, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also irgendewtwas klappt da nicht. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:53, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test. ([[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]) 13:48, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So isses besser XD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:50, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage gelöscht, weil deine Diskussion sonst in der Kategorie:Charakter gewesen wäre XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:00, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke XD Sorry, dass ich heute kaum on sein kann, hatte heute viel um die Ohren(und jez immernoch :P )naja morhgen bin ich wieder da. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Komm in ICQ. Dein Toa des Lichts ist fertig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich. *freu* [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 07:39, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie gehts denn so? Schreibe aus dem Urlaub, im Rechner des Ferienhauses habe ich zwar Internet, aber kein ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:28, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz gut, wo machste denn Urlaub? =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 14:56, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dornummer Siel an der Nordsee. Hast du meine letzten drei Geschichten schon gelesen? Ich könnte theoretisch mit dem Finalen Kapitel beginnen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:27, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bin noch beim Lesen, bis jetzt sind sie (wie immer) super, dann noch nen schönen Urlaub! =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 18:07, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bekanntgeben Könnt ihr auch hier bekanntgeben, dass alle die einst aus dem WNFF kamen ihre Artikel hierher verlagern sollen? Was übertragen ist wird dann bei uns gelöscht, bzw was am 1. Mai noch da ist. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:10, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Machen wir. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:12, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alte / Neue Infoboxen Um das ganze mal klarzustellen: Ich habe für meine neue Story, die wahrscheinlich in 50 jahren (XD) folgt, schon eine Infobox eingerichtet gehabt. Ich fände es total unfair, wenn ich diese nicht verwenden darf. Zudem verwende ich die alten Infoboxen nur für Schlacht der Toa, du kannst es von mir aus als "privat-Infobox" sehen. Ich finde das persönlich auch besser, da es in einem Fanfiction Wiki mehrere Storys gibt und jeder das nehmen soll, womit er sich wohl fühlt. Ich mein - die Infoboxen, die neuen, werde glaube ich auch im ToW verwendet, da sind sie nicht umsonst da. In einheitlichen Wikis gleiche Infoboxen, in uneinheitlichen Wikis kann man sich die INfoboxen selbst erstellen. So isses fair, nur um eine Begründung abzugeben. Außerdem sind das die einzigen von mir. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:39, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test | [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:54, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Klappt =) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:55, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Antrag Welchen antrag soll ich zurück ziehen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:28, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Darkhunterfanfiction [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:35, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) W-N Links etc. da das Wiki-Nui vorher Links ins WNFF als "Das Fanfiction Wiki" hatte und dies nun quasi das WNFF ist, werden wir dieses wiki hier auf der Hauptseite erwähnen. Könnet ihr das auf der hauptseite hier (neben dem ToW oder darunter) auch tun? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:47, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich demnächst machen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:50, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Probleme bei dem Einfügen von Bildern! Ich kann seit heute keine Bilder mehr über die direkten Bildericon einfügen. Ich muss immer den Umweg über die Dateiliste nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:46, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Liegt wohl an der Datenbank des Wikis. Ich prüf das mal nach, das Problem müsste sich nachher von alleine behoben haben. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also bei mir klappt das ganze, es kann also nicht am Wiki liegen, oder es war nur ein sehr sehr kurzzeitiger Fehler in der Datenbank. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:51, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So etwas ähnliches hatte ich auch mal, da ist für kurze Zeit der ganze Wikia-Server abgestürzt. da war nurnoch ein graues Kästchen in dem stand "Warten sie bitte, ein kleiner Fehler in der Datenbank" --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:08, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Agori Ich habe mir heute die zwei Agori Metus und Raanu gekauft. Damit habe ich schon vier Agori, ich liste sie auf, wie sie mir gefallen: Metus, Raanu, Tarduk und Zesk. Obwohl Metus etwas unbewegliche Gliemaßen hat, gefällt er mir, wegen seinem Helm, seinem Schild und dem Farbschema. Von dem 09-Sets habe ich nun alle Glatorianer und diese Vier Agori. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:27, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Na klar! Aber was meinst du mit den Toa Metru? Vakama und CO? P.S.: Du kannst auch gerne in meiner vorkommen! Habe gerade weitergeschrieben! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:25, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: frage schon geklärt: könnte ich Vira oder Nuhrii sein? Vira, weil mein Name zu ihr (?) passt, Nuhrii, weil ich ihn einfach cool finde. Kannst es dir aussuchen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:30, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorschläge: Toa Gredark, einer der Toa Dakis Ein grüner Toa der Luft Ein schwarz-Silberner Toa Toa Azusa (glaub ich zwar nicht, aber ein versuch isses wert) Dann wäre ich gerne ein Toa der Luft, wenn es geht, würde ich eine Kanohi Kiril (also vom Aussehen her) tragen. :) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ömmm...Ich habe aber nur die gelbe Kiril... [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso, welche Masken könnte ich denn dann noch haben? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 14:06, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich gebs auf XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:14, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich check das net, warum es keine Leezeilen gibt !!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ kannst du mir deine ICQ-Nummer geben? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 22:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar. Wenn du im ToWFF mal online bist, geb ich sie dir, dann lösch ich sie wieder. :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bin online --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:22, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, meine Nummer ist: (Gelöscht von Tanma). [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:23, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann musst du aber auch on XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin on. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Name "Haakay"? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, leitet sich von meinem echten Namen Haakon ab =P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum meldest du dich dann nicht? Ich habe "Hallolo" geschrieben --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:30, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) < Ich empfang nix. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:31, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Zeichen durchsichtig (Blume)? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neeeee, Ein typ auf einem Surfbrett, ansosnten ne grüne Blume, vllt. konntest du mich auhc nich adden weil ich "beschäfftogt" war. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir hast du kein Bild und ne weiße Blume, mehr nicht, ich frag mal die anderen, villeicht wissen die mehr --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:40, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mein ICQ spinnt zur Zeit, vllt. liegts auch daran. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) du hast als deinen Status einfach nur "getrennt" eingestellt --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:43, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Definitv nicht. =( [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:50, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kanohi Für eine Kanohi kannst du ja mal auf meiner seite gucken, da sind die listen meiner sets. Such dir von denen mal eine aus. Ach ja, du wirst wahrscheinlich Toa Vitraz heißen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:12, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC Hast du das Bild von "dir" mal betrachtet? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:16, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Auf meiner Benutzerseite? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:17, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) sieh mal Vorlage:Storybewertung: Check it aut alta!^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ist ziemlich gut, danke. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:07, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du dein Bild in meiner Geschichte sehen? (Nicht vergessen: Sie heißt Die Legende von Bionicle). Du warst Hewkii. Hier der Bildlink: Bild:Toa Inika Hewkii (LvB).JPG. Du kommst auch in Legenden sind nicht immer nur Legenden und Mythen: Eine Geschichte über wahre Legenden vor. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussi on: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:25, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte ich war Jaller? Naja egal...auch gut XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:27, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach stimmt! Hab da was durcheinnandergewürfelt. Richtiger Bildlink : Bild:Toa Inika Jaller (LvB).JPG. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:34, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also, kann ich noch ne andere MAske kriegen? (z.B. Athron o. so...)? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:38, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) No. Leider Nein. Die sollen bei den Organischen Masken bleiben und das sind alle die ich hab. (also alle 6 einmal). Aber, wenn die Story fertig ist (wird so in 10 Jahren sein xd kleiner scherz) kannst du in meiner nächsten Story deine Charakteraussehenswünsche auf meiner D-Seite schreiben. (aber erst nachdem du weißt, worums in der nächsten Story geht). [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:44, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:45, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Infobox Wie die meisten wohl bemerkt habe, habe ich eine neue Infobox, diese wurde mir aber hauptsächlich erst durch Toa-Nuva ermöglicht. Also danke TN! :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:05, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. -- [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC)